Daily life
February 24, 2012 |Row 9 title = No. of episodes |Row 9 info = 28 (list of episodes) }} :For other uses, see Daily life (disambiguation). Daily Life, better known as Daily life or Daily-life is an American animated web series created by Koopatrev on Goanimate. The series centers on the daily lives of different people located in different situations, often accompanied with surreal humor. The characters are often the same in each episode, but their characteristics often vary. The show is set in an unnamed modern town, but its setting usually suggests that it is located in the United States. The series was originally planned in June to November 2011,Ref 4Ref 5 though previous animations were created on GoAnimate''Ref 6 earlier in the year for inspiration.Ref 7 The first episode of ''Daily life, titled "Pilot" or simply "S1E1" aired on GoAnimate on , which received overwhelmingly negative reviews. The series was canceled on February 24, 2012 with a total of three seasons and 28 episodes due to low ratings and reception. After Daily life's cancellation, many other spin-offs were created, such as a film entitled Daily life: The Movie, or simply Daily life, which was scheduled to be released on ; but was canceled on the same day. Another series known as The Daily Lives, which served as a mid-season replacement on , was released on that date, but was soon delayed along with twelve other episodes to on the Friday timeslot. The Daily Lives was well received by critics and is likely to continue airing until 2016. History The series was first planned out in mid-2011, mainly in June through November.Ref 1 Daily life is based off animation tests, which is possibly a spin-off of earlier cartoons created by Koopatrev in June 2010 to November 2011, which was when the channel was created. Many animations all titled Animation Tests were tests which were intended to stay on the site through July 2010 and November 2011. However, more animations were created during that period, which led to the creation of Daily life. The first episode aired on , which received overwhelmingly negative reception by the Koopatrev companies, mainly Koopatrev Community and Koopatrev Solo.Ref 2 Production 'Animation and writing' The animation production was managed by all staff members.Ref 3 Episodes are typically done in two hours on the same day it airs. The staff will go through a brainstorming session, then the writers will write a 1-page script, which usually takes 20 minutes. Then, the entire team will work on the animation using GoAnimate, while working on the voices. The voices are generated by using the text-to-speech function in the GoAnimate studio, which has a limited amount of uses available. Koopatrev has also expressed concern on the animation quality, as there is a very limited range of movements the characters and objects can use; and there are only a few characters and objects that can be selected. 'Cancellation' On February 24, 2012, though the critical reception was significantly more positive than the last two seasons, Daily life was canceled on the same day the series and season finale of season 3, "Airport Conflicts" aired.Ref 8Ref 9 It is known that the views were dropping, and the highest viewed episodes were only the series premiere, and season premiere, especially season 3's "House Sale", mainly due to the major preparation for the season premiere in December 2011.Ref 10 Despite the cancellation, the views were actually fairly similar to season 2. Reception 'Critical reception' Daily life received negative reviews, mainly for the first two seasons. The Koopatrev Community gave the pilot episode a D+ grade, saying "Despite of random humor, Daily life could not do more than a bunch of words beginning with 'F'. It's not that; there are many other aspects that either confuse or amuse me, not because of how good it is, but because of how hilariously bad it is."Ref 12 Koopatrev Solo gave the series an overall grade of C-, based on the season grades for each season.Ref 13 Moreover, Daily life has often been cited as one of the worst web series in the 2011-12 season; the Koopatrev Community said "Daily Life is incredibly stupid and unfunny. Anyone who finds it entertaining should be executed immediately." 'Ratings' The views for Daily life started off with 18 views, but decreased throughout the next season.Ref 11 The series premiere for the third season began to rise up to 9 views, which began to decrease again to the series finale. The 'expectation' was to have 11 views in the beginning, but decreased to 6 views in mid-season 2. Broadcast Episodes :Main article: List of Daily life episodes Spin-offs 'Films' :See also: Daily life (film series) A film based on Daily life was released on , but was canceled on the same day, resulting in a major loss of $7.Ref 15 It is known that the film was canceled due to the fact that Daily life was canceled, thus making this film unsuccessful as well.Ref 16 Other films in the film series, including Daily life: Disaster Week and Daily life: Death Trip will be released on June 29, 2013 and sometime in 2016, respectively.Ref 17 ''The Daily Lives'' and other shows Another animated series titled The Daily Lives was released on , serving as Daily life's mid-season replacement, though it was released over seven months after its cancellation. Also, The Daily Lives was scheduled to be released on , but was delayed to the current release date, due to the fact that it may be "distracting the 'writing period from May to August'" and might result in a cancellation like Daily life, although it was not due to a writing period distraction.Ref 18 See also *''People Offers'' *''The Daily Lives'' *''Animation Tests'' References External links *''Koopatrev Solo'' Category:Daily life Category:Series' Category:Series' in 2011 Category:Series' in 2012